Apep
|Ability= Chaos Soul Apep’s soul being the only thing brought into this world, his spiritual presence is what is manifested, therefore he has no physical form. This however, does not mean he is invincible. Apep has no physical attributes, being a mere spectre. Physical damage does not hurt him, however, it does disrupt his image, breaking his concentration and magic for a brief time. Anti demon weaponry has the effect of preparing him and shackling him to the world, each successful hit bringing him closer to be sealed, banished, or possessing a host against his will. Banishing his soul tears his presence from this world, and if he has no influence spread (pacts or marks) he stays banished. Otherwise, he is forcefully teleported to his nearest magical source. Banishing requires magic imposed upon his spirit for 5 turns, before speaking his name and title, damning him to the darkest depths of the underworld. If he has marked a subject, he instead returns to the nearest one, and that mark is destroyed, disrupting the banishment. Reverse possession: The most ancient Egyptian rite to destroy not only a vessel, but also his soul for some time, and all presence of him. It requires for him to be assaulted by exorcism magic for 5 turns before his soul is shackled to a body, and 6 steps are performed. class="article-table" 1 Spitting Upon Apep Spitting on him relinquishes his status. 2 Defiling Apep with the Left Foot Stomping on him with the less dominant foot drains his strength. 3 Taking a Lance to Smite Apep Running iron through his heart prevents his magic from flowing. 4 Fettering Apep Chaining him down binds him to this world. 5 Taking a Knife to Smite Apep Mutilating his corporal form with tears and debilitating wounds makes him weak. 6 Putting Fire to Apep Setting fire to him purifies him from this world and sends him screaming to the underworld, for 1000 dark years. Darkest Night Apep’s aura casts darkness upon his surroundings, bringing light shadow to the day and pitch black to the night. His hunger for light and order in the world never is quenched. Good for thieves and mischief. (Cosmetic) Mark of the Dark One Being made of energy, Apep’s soul can bestow an unholy brand upon those he chooses can truly appreciate darkness. Currently can bestow 2 people with marks. Those who he brands gain all the following stats: *Can become intangible for 1 turn per day. *Can become invisible 1 turn per day. *Can shapeshift into a serpent for 3 turns per day. The serpent has 30 km/h speed and 10k/n bite force. Damage reverts them back to mortal form, harm transferring to their normal body. *Can cast 20 meters into pure darkness for 1 turn per day. These abilities require a full 24 hours before using again. If using one ability, one cannot use another for 5 turns. Additionally, one can call Apep through his mark to come to them, summoning him. If he will help or not, is his whim. Snake Swarm Apep channels his magic for 1 turn, before summoning 5 spectral serpents to do his bidding. Each snake moves at a speed of 13km/h and has bite strengths of 6kn. These serpents last for 3 turns and are killed upon damage, being spectral. Chaos Incarnate Form Apep’s signature magic. Upon activation, for 5 Turns, he radiates Chaos magic, which disrupts magical forces. All magical effects in this 10-meter aura suffer a 20% reduction in effectiveness. This has a 10 turn cooldown. Magic reduction becomes 10% more effective on lower ranks and 10% less effective on higher ranks. Additionally, Apep can copy the forms of people he has met, using their image and voice to deceive others. Copying a physical form takes 1 turn of uninterrupted sight, or physical contact making it instant. One form can be saved permanently to memory, all others disappear after 24 hours, requiring rewatching. Copying a physical form grants him the person's stats and body for 8 turns, and if a fatal blow breaks it before 8 turns, he can not assume that shape for 24 hours. If 8 turns pass and he is not vanquished, he only has to wait for 5 turns before he can assume it again. An alternate form he can take is a purely aesthetic form, of shape and voice, but no physical body, an illusion, lasting however long he wants. This has a 2 turn cooldown after ending, no matter how long. |PactCatalyst= }}